


Flesh & Blood; It Beats Sap & Oak Every Time

by firebirdschild



Category: Fables, Fables - Willingham
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Prisoners of Peace, Rock Paper Scissors You Lose, Superiority Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geppetto’s still trying to understand why he lost the war.  Maybe he should have asked Frau Totenkinder before he even started fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh & Blood; It Beats Sap & Oak Every Time

“I still don’t understand where I went wrong,” Geppetto said, his grey head shaking back and forth gently.

“You did everything wrong, you old fool,” Frau Totenkinder cackled derisively, her knitting needles clacking away mechanically in time with her rocking chair. 

“Really? Care to enlighten me, Frau? I am, after all, just a harmless old man now.” Geppetto’s voice went feeble with his last words, his tone mocking the persona she presented to the world which was no less of a falsehood than his own.

“You failed because your people were nothing but bits of carved wood,” she rapped out succinctly. “Your soldiers, your people; while loyal, they were incapable of feeling. And without that, they could never have won.”

“ _Feelings_ ,” Geppetto’s voice rose shrilly in disbelief. “You think I lost the war because my men have no feelings? Of all the foolish sentiments. Really, I would have expected better of someone of your calibre, you old witch.”

“I may be a fool but the point still stands. You still lost,” she said with a smug nod. “Now, shall we return to our game?”


End file.
